dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
Lang Mire
Lang Mire is a vast swamp in the western section of the Utraean Peninsula, the multiplayer world in Dungeon Siege. Its size, combined with its treacherous terrain, infectious diseases, and deadly monsters, rendered it a difficult land for adventurers to explore and map in the course of uniting the Eight Stones of Utrae. Nestled deep in the region is the tent town of Lang, one of the places of crucial interest in the Townstones quest. Covens of witches, troops of trolls, and other creatures inhabit the still waters and islands that dot them, and circles of fog are common. Rotting cabins and the zombies show evidence of previous human activity and settlement. To the northwest, the Mire greets the south entrance of the Sulfur Tunnels, a network running beneath this region which may play an integral part in sustaining the morass above. To the east, the land rises and dries into the fertile Elddim Lowlands. To the south of the Mire is the old-growth forest of Redwood Gap, and southeast, the Legion maintains a road through the thicket to Mount Utrae. Close to Lang itself is a descent into the Goblin Warrens. Overview Lang Mire is extensive, and is home to a large host of monsters. These range from the lowly Swamp Insects and Manglers to the hulking Swamp Creatures and deadly Swamp Witches. The area is designed for players of level 20-35. It is similar to the Eastern Swamp in Ehb. It is much larger, but lacks the interesting landmarks such as the church and the secret underground dungeon. Enemies By difficulty, least to greatest: * Swamp Insect * Tretch * Mangler * Swamp Slinger * Hydrack * Bronze Gargoyle * Swamp Creature * Swamp Troll * Swamp Witch Minibosses * Wretched Zombie * Swamp Abomination * Skank Witch * The Lost Witch Secrets Lang Mire connects to many other regions. However, only the passage in from Meren via Mount Utrae, and the passage out towards far-away Quillrabe through the Goblin Warrens, was documented by the inhabitants. Three useful and interesting connections exist that require cutting through the muck with one's own initiative: * A direct east/west shortcut between Lang and Elddim * A north/south shortcut to Redwood Gap that bypasses the Goblin Warrens * A hidden route to Fallraen (and a long-cut to Meren) through the Sulfur Tunnels In Veteran and Elite modes, the treasure dropped by The Lost Witch miniboss is unusual. She drops a single magic (blue) armor piece, and has a 0.4% and 0.2% chance of dropping rares and uniques respectively, but the quality of each individual item, including the guaranteed blue drop, exceeds that of any other creature including the Chickens and Elite Gom. She is one of the game's only sources of the super-rare Thin Plate armor, and of boots and gauntlets with "overflow" prefixes like +150 Armor or 'Adds 9 to '. The Lost Witch is attended by other members of her coven at a Life Shrine, north-northeast of Lang proper, and is definitely worth the battle. Gallery LangMire.jpg|Regional montage of Lang Mire Category:Locations in the Utraean Peninsula Category:Locations Category:Swamp regions